I Fell Out Of The Stars, Protecting You
by alloftimeandspacemelodypond
Summary: Part of the Keep Running series. Drabbles set during Series 1. Jack reflects his time with Elora as he runs Torchwood, trying to find her again after Game Station. Might help if you read Keep Running. Mentions of Jack/OC friendship and bits of Jack/Ianto romance.
1. Everything Changes

"But I can't." Jack shook his head, looking out across the bay from on top of the Millenium Stadium. "Something happened to me a while back. Long story and far away. But I was killed… and then I was brought back to life, and ever since then… I can't die."

"But how ca-…" Gwen began.

"I don't know." Jack sighed. "One day I'll find a doctor, the right sort of doctor, and maybe he can explain it, and I might find the one person I've spent all these years looking for, but until then…"

"Nothing kills you?"

"Well, it kind of freaks people out so… Best if you don't say anything."

"It doesn't matter anyway. You'll only wipe my memory again." Gwen replied with a sigh.

"Why would I do that? Torchwood's got a vacancy. Job going spare. Well, two actually. Do you want it?"

"But… What do you need me for?"

"'Cause maybe you were right. We could do more to help. What do you think?" He turned and looked at her. "Do you want to join up?"

"Yeah. I do. Yes." They stood in silence for a while, looking as the sun rised above Cardiff. "What do you mean, two?"

"I've always had a spare job going. Suzie was second in command and of course someone will take over, but that job really belongs to someone else."

"Then why don't they have the job?"

"Bit of a problem, that it." He turned and looked at her. "She thinks I'm dead.

"Well I'd see why that would be a problem."

"But I'm gonna find her, one day." Jack smirked.

"What happened?" Gwen asked. "To make her think you were dead?"

He breathed in sharply, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I fell out of the stars, protecting her."


	2. Day One

"So," Owen began, picking at his food as they all sat around the conference table eating Chinese. "What's he told you?"

"What about?" Gwen asked.

"Himself!" Tosh said.

"You've been here longer than I have."

"We were banking on you!"

"You're a copper, trained to ask questions." Owen pointed out.

"You don't know anything?" Gwen frowned.

"Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay."

"No, he's not. Really, do you think?" She asked quickly.

"No. Owen does. I don't." Tosh said.

"And I don't care." Ianto shrugged.

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man." Owen said slyly.

"I think it suits him. Sort of classic." Gwen smiled.

"Exactly!" Tosh agreed. "I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough."

"We know he's from America, right?"

"We don't even know that for sure." Owen said.

"No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last fifty years." Tosh said.

"Maybe his identity's classified." Gwen shrugged.

"Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I reckon." Ianto said.

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret."

"Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know what they are." Owen said.

"There is _one _thing we know about him though..." Tosh began slowly. She shared a look with Ianto and Owen before looking back at Gwen. "He's obsessed - not in a stalky way - with this girl."

"I thought he was gay?" Gwen asked.

"Not in that way." Owen said, shaking his head. "But, he's been trying to track her down for years apparently."

"Who is she then, like, his sister?"

Tosh nodded over at Ianto who raised an eyebrow. "I think," Ianto began as Gwen looked over at him. "She's his wife."


	3. Ghost Machine

Jack pulled open the metal box on his desk with a sigh and took out the ghost machine. He eyed it nervously before squeezing his eyes shut tightly and pressed the button, dissolving into the ghost world.

Jack span round, looking at Elora, The Doctor and floor 500 of satellite 5 nervously. "EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor grinned at the device he'd put together before looking up in shock as he listened to Jack be killed. Elora froze, her mouth hanging open and tears pouring out. She quickly sprinted towards Jack but as he tried to grab her she ran through him, towards the door screaming, only to be pulled back by the waist by The Doctor.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered, placing a kiss to her head as he pulled up the lever on the device.

"Elora." Jack gulped as he looked round at the same time as Elora and The Doctor as the Daleks filed into the room, blocking all exits to them.

"You really wanna think about this." The Doctor told them. "'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"ELORA!" Jack screamed before the dream ended and he reappeared in his office with a gasp. He stood up and angrily threw the ghost machine at the wall and it sparked as it hit the wall and dropped to the floor. He gripped his head and shut his eyes, breathing sharply.

Down in the hub, the only person left in the darkness was Tosh. She gave one sympathetic last glance at Jack as she watched him on the CCTV before turning off the screen. She picked up her bag, looked up at Jack through the glass window of his office before leaving the hub for the night.


	4. Dreams

"I had a dream." Jack said, sitting down next Tosh at her desk with a huff. Tosh's hand flew to her chest in shock, looking at Jack out of the corner of her eye. She took off her glasses, spinning the chair to the side to look at him. He leant back, pulling his knees up with a sigh, glancing around the dark and empty hub.  
"What about?" Tosh asked.  
"I was running... I had her back, and I had her back. We looked back and they were dead, all broken and bruised. She screamed on and on, and  
I had to drag her away. I had to do something for her. We ended up how we used to be. It scared me."  
"You're not that person anymore?" Tosh asked, not really sure how long ago Jack was talking about and not wanting to ask who he was talking about, knowing he wouldn't tell her anyway.  
"I know." Jack sighed. "But even in my dreams, I can't have her."  
"What would she say eh?" Tosh asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Chasing after some woman?"  
"She wouldn't say anything." Tosh gave him a questioning look. "I..." He shook his head, not wanting to go into telling her about Elora.  
"Do you want to look for her?" Tosh asked softly.  
"No." Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Just... No." He'd been looking for her for years, it was impossible.


End file.
